


Sleeping with danger

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Toby flirts with danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with danger

He’s nursing his third beer for the evening. The bar is packed with people, drinking beers, laughing over the country music playing.  
Not his normal dive.  
He usually goes for something less blue collar. Mostly.  
All he wants to do is to forget.  
He nearly killed a little girl, and got out on a plea deal.  
He shouldn’t be drinking.  
He was a lawyer, bright and promising.  
Now, he’s doing legal aid work, and maybe if he’s stable he’ll be sober.  
So far, no luck.  
He goes home with whomever these days.  
There’s a woman in green who keeps eyeing him.  
She’s pretty, but he needs something else tonight. She’s too like Gen, even if Gen wears less makeup.  
There needs to be a clear difference.  
Maybe the bright blonde with the Monica Lewinsky-like hairdo, and the heels so high she can only just walk.  
Or the college co-ed drinking with her friends. No, she’s too young for Angus even.  
Maybe a guy this time?  
Yeah, he always wanted to.  
Flirted with a co-worker and then laughed it off as a joke when the guy wasn’t into it.  
There’s a tall guy next to him. He’s pretty much sex on a stick.  
No way in hell is he flirting with Toby.  
Or is he?  
Toby introduces himself, and the guy smiles a full megawatt leer.  
Toby goes home with him.  
*  
They fuck eventually and Toby lets the guy know that he’s his first.  
The guy-Chris-looks at him as if it makes a difference.  
“Pop my cherry gently good sir,” he says in a high-pitched voice.  
“I will,” says Chris. “No man touched you like this?” he says and fingers a tight nipple slowly.  
“No,” says Toby.  
“Good,” says Chris and proceeds to kiss his neck, all hot breath and tongue.  
Chris carefully kisses a path down his body, licking away his sweat and softens the tight muscles.  
He sucks Toby’s cock, and Toby touches his dark head and leans back.  
“Yes,” Toby says, “Yes.”  
That’s what was missing from his other affairs, the hunger and need with which Chris blows him is so very compelling.  
The huge hands hold him steady, they imprint on the soft skin, leaving small marks.  
When he comes, Chris swallows.  
“Gonna pop that cherry,” he says.  
Toby nods.  
Chris pushes him down on the bed, the cover smelling of his semen and Chris’.  
Chris lubes himself and carefully rubs it on Toby’s virgin ass.  
“Do it,” he says, “Do me.”  
Chris carefully pushes inside the tight ass, and feels it give way slowly.  
He fucks Toby carefully, and it’s good.

*  
When Chris is sleeping he searches the place. He opens a bag, and sees rope and some box cutters in it.  
What?  
“You weren’t supposed to find those,” says Chris.  
“What?” asks Toby.  
“It’s better this way,” says Chris,  
“What is?”  
“Close your eyes baby. I’ll take away the pain.”  
He closes his eyes.  
Chris hands close around his neck.  
Then he lets go.  
“What was that?” asks Toby.  
“Nothing. A sex game. I thought you might like it.”  
“I don’t. Lets’ just fuck,” says Toby.  
“Yes,” says Chris, his eyes tender.  
“Wanna rim me?” asks Toby. He doesn’t think Chris will kill him now, but you never know.  
“Sure baby,” says Chris.  
*  
Toby lies down on the coverlet that smells of beer and sex, and turns over, presenting his ass to his lover.  
“Pretty sight,” purrs Chris and licks a stripe from his back to his crack.  
Toby humps against the bed, and Chris opens him slowly, wicked tongue working him hard.  
The sensations shake his body, and he lets them take him.  
He thinks of being close to death, and it excites him.  
Why didn’t Chris kill him?  
He comes eventually.  
“I liked that,” he says.  
“I could tell,” says Chris smugly.  
“Let’s sleep now,” says Toby. “Then you can fuck me again in the morning.”  
“Yes,” says Chris and pulls the cover over him, and settles by his side, stroking his curls.  
“Mhmmm,” says Toby as strong arms encircle him.  
He falls asleep and thinks he’ll wake up tomorrow.  
He crept into bed with death, and does not expect to survive.  
Not with his sanity intact anyway.


End file.
